Renaissance
by silvanelf
Summary: Mick. Beth. The connection they share is powerful and special. But just when did he become her guardian angel? A one-shot response to Moonlightaholics cluedo challenge. Pre-fountain.


**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Moonlight.**

**A/N:** This is in response to challenge #104, the cluedo challenge…incorporate three elements into the story, a watering can, The Getty Centre, and an ice-cream man.

**Beta:** The lovely **darkstarrising**. Thanks so much for helping me realize my vision for this one-shot. Couldn't ask for any more wonderful beta! Love ya.

Enjoy!

_Renaissance_

Knarled, wrinkled hands gripped the tin watering can as tightly as ever, as the old woman quenched her thirsty ferns in the windowsill. Though arthritis caused her hands to ache, she treasured the time she spent tending to her small, colourful flowers and potted plants.

White hair shone wispy in the sunlight, as she slowly shuffled from one plant to another, bringing her little tin watering can along for the ride. It had been a gift from her great-granddaughter, and even though it was rusty and leaked a little, she had never felt the need to throw it out.

Her great-granddaughter…Beth was a little sassfire now wasn't she? She always thought her little Beth took after herself more than her mother. Always landing in scrapes, getting into trouble, off on some wild adventure, yes, Beth was her granddaughter all right.

But it was more than that…Beth also had her insatiable curiosity. Yesterday, she had taken her grandchild to the Getty Center, Beth's tiny 8-year-old hand, her skin soft and smooth, snuggled comfortably in Grandma's palm, which was brown, and rough with age. Beth had skipped by her side, enjoying the outing, staring with wide eyes at all the paintings that hung in the museum.

Even though they had halted frequently for Grandma to catch her breath, eventually her old bones couldn't handle it anymore, and it was time to go back to Grandma's house, for a slice of her baked raisin bread. Beth wolfed down the snack and her milk, chirping to her grandmother about school, then scampered outside to play in the yard.

She loved her great-granddaughter with her whole heart. When Beth had been kidnapped, she had been beside herself, frantic with worry, grief, and angry at the person who would do such a terrible deed. How could anyone kidnap a little child? Mr. St. John held her eternal gratitude for finding her great-granddaughter, for bringing her safely home, back to her family. She could never thank him enough…such a kind, quiet man.

A knock on the door caused her to set the watering can and musings aside for now, and she grumped at herself for her infirmity as she moved slowly to her front door. She opened it wide, and started to say hello, when a little golden-haired bundle of energy flung herself at her legs, hugging tight and shouting, "Nana, Nana!"

"Well, hello my little sass." She leaned over a bit, and returned Beth's fierce hug. She chuckled, "Now, why don't you let Nana go, so she can say hello to your Mom?"

"Okay." Beth released her, and scampered off towards the kitchen as her mom stepped inside.

"Amy," she greeted her granddaughter with a brief hug.

"Hi, Nana. How're you doing?"

"Oh you know me, I get by."

Amy smiled at her grandmother. Bethany Ann Turner was 87 years old, but she was as young as ever in spirit. Her once sharp blue eyes were a little clouded, but they still twinkled with mischief. Laugh lines crinkled the corners of her smile, and her wispy white hair was pulled back, neatly pinned in place.

"You look well, Nana. How was your check-up?"

Her grandma waved a hand dismissively, "Oh, it went fine, dear. I'm healthy as one could hope, for someone my age. Now, you'd better get going, or you're going to be late for your meeting."

"Thanks for watching Beth. I appreciate it. I know how tiring she can be." Amy's eyes worriedly searched her grandmother's face. Beth was a little spitfire, and Amy knew she could be exhausting.

But Bethany only laughed, "Nonsense. Beth and I are going to have fun this afternoon. Don't worry about a thing. Now, get." She gently shooed her granddaughter slightly out the door.

Amy called over her shoulder, "Goodbye, sweetie! Mom's gonna be back in a couple of hours. Behave yourself and mind Nana."

Beth came running out of the kitchen, "Okay." She ran up to her mom for a goodbye kiss, and then Amy swept out the door.

Bethany turned to her great-granddaughter. Bright blue eyes smiled up at her, "There aren't any cookies, Nana."

"Well, we just have to go get some ice-cream then, won't we? I think I hear his truck…" Sure enough, faintly on the air was the little _ding-a-ling-ling_ of the ice-cream man.

Beth squealed excitedly, and ran to the front door, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Come on, Nana!"

"Goodness child, patience. Let Nana get her coat." Bethany crossed to her front closet and pulled out a white shawl, draping it over her shoulders, warmth sinking into her aching bones. She grabbed her cane and hobbled out with Beth at her side into the sunny Los Angeles afternoon.

Children were already racing up the street, drawn by the promise of a sweet, cold treat. Beth stayed at her great-grandma's side, but it was clear by the expression on her face that she longed to go running ahead.

Bethany rooted around in her purse, and pulled out a five-dollar bill. "Get me a creamsicle, sass," she told Beth. Orange creamsicles were her guilty pleasure.

Beth took off like a shot, joining the growing queue of children in front of the white and blue ice-cream truck. The man behind the counter was smiling, as he took orders and doled out his delicious desserts.

Bethany ambled down the sidewalk, enjoying the warm afternoon sun. Such a beautiful day…she admired the neighborhood's flowerbeds as she carefully made her way to the ice-cream truck. It was then that she saw him.

At first her eyes had passed right over him, as he blended into the background so naturally, so still. But then her mind caught up with her vision, and she turned her gaze back.

In the shade of a large oak tree stood a man, wearing sunglasses, and a long, dark coat. He had his hands in his pocket, and was slightly hunched. He was deathly pale, and tall, with long curls of brown hair. There was something familiar about him, comforting even…she could almost swear she had seen the man before.

Bethany watched him as he suddenly raised his hand, and gave a little wave. She looked at whom he was waving, and was startled to see it was her great-granddaughter. Her little Beth had the biggest smile on her face, as she waved back to the stranger.

When Bethany turned to take a second glance at the strange man, he was gone. She was confounded. _Now, how can that be?_ There was no place for the man to go—how on earth had he vanished so quickly? Chills raced along Bethany's arms, and despite her shawl and the warm afternoon, she shivered.

Beth came running up to her, ice-cream smeared across her upper lip as she handed her Grandma her orange creamsicle. Bethany took her hand, and they walked down the sidewalk together, Beth humming happily to herself.

Bethany looked at her great-granddaughter, "Sassy, who was that man you were waving to?"

Beth smiled shyly and answered, "He's my guardian angel, Nana."

Bethany opened her mouth to respond in disbelief, before she recalled the way the man had disappeared so suddenly. An angel was as good an explanation as any. She squeezed Beth's hand in hers, and said, "You are a lucky little girl indeed, to meet your special angel."

Beth smiled and skipped at her Nana's side, as the old woman and little girl returned to grandmother's house.

* * *

He crouched up high in the branches of the oak tree…leaves hiding him from everyone's view. The sunlight was taking its toll, but it was worth it, to be here, to see her. More and more he was drawn to her—to her smiles, her shrieks of laughter, her incessant questions. Her innocence stirred something deep inside him, healed something in him that had once been broken.

Josef said it was unhealthy, that he needed to give her up, to move on and let go. His friend just didn't understand what Beth meant to him. Josef thought he was living in the past. Maybe he was, but Beth was his home, his redemption. She had given him a reason to keep living, a future.

He watched over her with diligence, always from the shadows—when she had been attacked walking home from school by the neighbor's big dog he had stepped in and scared it off. When she had fallen from her tree fort, he had leaped forward and caught her before she hit the ground—setting her bewildered self down, and vanishing before she could properly see him and thank him.

He watched Beth and her grandma walk up the street, his sharp ears picking up the elderly woman's question.

"Sassy, who was that man you were waving to?"

And then he heard her answer, "He's my guardian angel, Nana."

_Guardian angel…_ At those words, his existence became just a little more bearable. He hadn't saved Beth, she had saved him.

A tear trickled down the curve of his cheek, as he crouched on the tree branch. The sun burned him, but he didn't care. His life had purpose now.

_I'm her guardian angel._

_~Fin~_

* * *

Now here's the part where I humbly ask for reviews...please, it's the only reward us fanfic writers get, even if it's just a single word, it is treasured. **: )**

And to those of my readers who are reading "Miracle"--I'll be updating that story this weekend. Look for the next chapter either Saturday or Sunday. **; )**


End file.
